kamenriderryukifandomcom-20200215-history
Goro Yura
is Kitaoka's loyal servant who is highly skilled with household work and hand-to-hand combat. He is also aware of Kitaoka's activities as a Rider and helps as much as he can. After his master's death, Goro briefly inherited his mantle as until his own death at the hands of Kamen Rider Ouja. History 25 year-old Goro is Kitaoka Shuichi's devoted loyal servant, willing to do anything for him but not blindly. He is capable in hand-to-hand combat, so it was quite simple for Shinji to assume he was Kamen Rider Zolda. He handles household work such as cooking and cleaning, giving massages, and taking professional photographs. Goro was once Kitaoka's client and because of that, Kitaoka's condition was not diagnosed in time. Feeling indebted, Goro decided to be his loyal servant and bodyguard forever. Kitaoka won't ask him to do things that are fundamentally wrong except for pretending he's dead and have Shinji stuff the body in the car. He has been known to disapprove of Kitaoka's actions and is able to coerce Kitaoka eventually. Later on, he comes to disapprove of him fighting as a Kamen Rider but he does not ask him to stop. He does intentionally tries running Asakura over with a car, but Kitaoka prevents this and scolds Goro, pointing out that it's his business to take care of. Goro does like Shinji, knowing he meant no harm to Kitaoka and wouldn't hurt a fly under normal circumstances. When Kitaoka died, Goro took his boss's place as Zolda, only to be defeated by Asakura. When Shiro Kanzaki altered the timeline so that the Rider War never happened, Goro was brought back to life alongside Kitaoka. Rider Time Ryuki For unknown reasons, Goro was devoted to Takeshi Asakura instead of Kitaoka. On the fourth day of the returning Rider War, he insisted to be with Takeshi after he rescued him from a Mirror Monster as Takeshi was facing Ren in battle. After Takeshi seemingly gave up on beating Goro because he wouldn't let him go, Goro served him food which satisfied Takeshi, making him decide to kill Goro the last. On the fifth day of the Rider War, he worked alongside Takeshi to wipe out the rest of the survivors of the Rider War. However, Goro's devotion to Asakura was all a ruse in order to carry out his original master Kitaoka's will to end Asakura's malice for good. Although Asakura managed to fatally wound him by his Sword Vent, Goro managed to deal a heavy blow using his Shoot Vent. Goro disintegrated with a smile, thinking that Asakura was finally dead. This makes him the eighth eliminated and the fourth survivng member of the Rider Fight. Kamen Rider Zolda Kamen Rider Zolda Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Zolda. *'Rider Weight': 110 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km. *'Hearing': 10 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 300 AP (15 t.) *'Kicking Power': 300 AP (15 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Giga Horn': 2000 AP (100 t.) *'Giga Armor': 3000 GP (150 t.) *'Giga Launcher': 2000 AP (100 t.) *'Giga Cannon': 3000 AP (150 t.) *'Giga Tector': 1000 GPAdvent Cards. (50 t.) *'End Of World': 7000 AP (350 t.) *'Advent: Magnugiga': 6000 AP (300 t.) Goro briefly impersonated Kitaoka as Kamen Rider Zolda after his death by using Kitaoka's Advent Deck. His Visor, the , is a submachine gun that also functions as his personal weapon. Zolda's punching power and kicking power are equal and of decent strength, but his jump height and running speed are the lowest among all of the 13 Riders. To compensate for his lack of agility, Zolda employs an exclusively long-ranged fighting style. Zolda possesses two different Shoot Vent Advent Cards. The first arms him with the , a pair of cannons derived from Magnugiga's legs which mount on Zolda's back and fire over his shoulders. The second Shoot Vent arms Zolda with the , a massive missile launcher derived from Magnugiga's arms combined together. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from Magnugiga's torso which can also be used as a mount for the Giga Launcher. By using his Final Vent, Zolda can execute his finisher, the , in which Magnugiga appears in front of Zolda and he inserts the Magna Visor into its back. Magnugiga then deploys all of its weapons, which Zolda fires all at once by pulling the trigger of the Magna Visor. The resulting barrage destroys both the target and the surrounding environment. Appearances: Ryuki Episode 50, Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episodes 1 - 3 Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Magna Visor - Zolda's Visor and personal weapon that enables him to use Advent Cards Notes *In his debut scene, Goro makes hand motions similar to Shouichi Tsugami's for summoning his belt to become Agito. *Goro made a cameo appearance in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ net movie in Zolda's section, where he was present to demonstrate their cooperation as partners along with Kamen Rider Zeronos and Deneb to put an end to Eiji and Ankh's argument. However, it didn't work after all. *In , Shuichi calls Momotaros "Goro-chan", much to his dismay. *Although not a Rider in the long-run, Goro died an ironic death just like the other Mirror World Riders: Having faked his death by pretending to be Zolda in an effort to drive Shinji out of the war, Goro would die for real after becoming Zolda, following Shuichi's death. **In Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, similar to Ishida and Ishihashi, Goro's "devotion" to Asakura as his fatal flaw, ultimately leading to his demise at the hands of Asakura. Although, Goro manage to deal a heavy blow to Asakura after his betrayal, ultimately become one of two factors in Asakura's own demise. Appearances See also Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Revived Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Allies Category:Card Riders Category:Zi-O Characters